fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (Damon)
Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (砂の滅竜魔法 Suna no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilizes the use of sands either during combat to either slay dragons or in other situations, while the user is also capable of consuming it in order to replenish his strength. Marshall Jones is considered a notable user and possible master of it. Description Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (砂の滅竜魔法 Suna no Metsuryū Mahō), as shown by its name, enables its user the power to control sand and acquire the physiology of the Desert Dragon. Humans can only achieve such power through the teaching of a Dragon or the rare case of surviving a lacrima implantation. Despite being fearsome amongst other species, some Dragons would often look down on Sand Dragons, considering sand to be a weak element when it comes to offensiveness. But even then, Sand Dragons are proved to possess an immense potential towards versatility, historical proof mentioning that most Desert Dragons were used as tacticians back then. As with all Slayer Magics, producing sand is the most basic application of being a Sand Dragon, Marshall doing such a thing from any part of his body. ... ... Being the Sand Dragon, Marshall is naturally much more resistant to attacks of said element, being capable of further enhancing that through training. In desert areas, not only the Slayer gets virtually stronger, they are also much more enduring towards the harshness of the environment, being capable of seeing clearly through a sandstorm and survive the aridness for a longer period. Incredibly, with training, quicksand may even become ineffective against the Slayer. Finally, Marshall can consume any kind of external sand to revigorate himself, depending on how much he eats. A Water Dragon is not only a counter towards a Sand Dragon, some consider them to be arch-nemesis. While the Sand Slayer is more susceptible towards water attacks, his physiology being weakened when in contact with the liquid, he is also capable of executing dehydration on his targets, thus enabling him to counter aquatic spells. Additionally, the sand of the dragon can't be easily turned into glass by other heat-based magics, to the point where another slayer of similar caliber has more readiness. Spells Basic *'Sand Dragon's Roar' (砂竜の咆哮 Sunaryū no Hokō): Sand Dragon's Roar is a Sand Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Sand Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar that incorporates the element of sand by itself, Marshall begins to gather the sand from his surrounds, quickly increasing the size of his cheeks as he does it, after doing so he will release said sand towards his target's direction creating a very large tornado made of sand which is capable of pushing back, blinding and hitting the opponent with extreme force. *'Sand Dragon's Claw' (砂竜の爪 Sunaryū no Kagizume): Marshall using his sand transforms his own hand in a shaped blade that moves really fast and stabs it on the ground extending it at the ground similar to claw's slash, splitting almost everything that crosses its way, it is said to be capable of splitting someone in half. The more the ethernano is used the more strength and speed will be granted to its power. *'Gobi Desert' (ゴビ砂漠 Gobisabaku): As before Marshall using his sand transforms his hand in a shaped blade stabbing it on the ground similar to Sand Dragon's Claw, causing the area affected to collapse. The target will fall in the quicksand pit being taken away by the underground. This technique is the one which made Marshall earn the epithet of Sand Coffin as he can bury people alive. *'Sand Dragon's Blinding Storm' (砂竜の検化嵐 Sunaryū no Kenka Arashi): After clotting together sand into countless small lumps, Marshall uses them to attack an enemy from every direction. Because all the sand lumps are controlled by his magic, it is possible to commence an attack without any blind spots. This technique is often used as a lure in battle, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. *'Iron Sand Doll' (砂鉄人形 Satetsu Ningyō): Marshall gathers sand to create a toy-like replica of tanuki that wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat, that is roughly thrice the size of Marshall himself. Because the replica is formed under extreme pressure and is built of the strongest minerals which Marshall could derive from the earth, it is virtually indestructible, having yet to be penetrated by any force. *'Spear of the Sahara' (サハラの槍 Sahara no Yari): The Spear of Sahara is the attack counterpart of the Iron Sand Doll. Like the shield, Marshall crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd, in the shape of the Demonic hand. Just like the doll, which has yet to find anything that could break its defense, the halberd has yet to find a defense that it can't break through. *'Tempesta' (テンペスタ Tenpesuta): Marshall accumulates a mass of extreme dense sand at his hand and then launches it at his opponent causing a very destructive shockwave similar to a concentrated sandstorm. The explosion caused by it can easily throw people away, also causing temporary blindness giving Marshall a good advantage. Advanced Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powerful spells achieved by a Sand Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Desiccation' (乾燥 Kansō): As he concentrates almost all of his magical power at the palm of his hand, and then places it at a certain surface using his dehydration power to dry out the objects and things around him turning them into sand, this is possible due to the spell draining the Eternano fastly. It also can cause the surrounding area to crumble, causing unlucky foes to fall to their death. Similar to Sir Drake Marshall used this ability to dehydrate water itself and walks under it with no breathing problems. However Marshall trained it to the point where he can use minor versions of it such as only using it to destroy doors or objects in the way, with this buildings would require much more magic, castles and other big targets would require almost all of his magic. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): The final art taught to a Dragon Slayer by their dragon parent, this set of techniques is meant to be used on death situations only as this technique is very destructive to the point of making cities or even complete islands disappear, it also drains the user's entire magical energy. Ultimate Arts are unique to a certain individual and are more powerful than the Secret Arts. Usually, a normal Dragon slayer can have up to one spell which matches the number of their elements, one, even though some can achieve Dual Element Dragon Modes they can't create another spell out of it, with that only the genuine Dual Element Dragon Slayers are capable of doing so. Some Ultimate Arts are so powerful that if they are used in conjunction with Dragon Force or Draconic Sovereign, the result of the spell would be a cataclysm although the user is likely to run out of life energy and die. *'Bane' (破滅 Hametsu): As proven by Marshall, this spell is his last card and is only used in an emergency, being called the best of the best of his arsenal surpassing even his secret arts. This needs all of his magical power concentrated which means after its use it can bring Marshall to a near-death state. As he concentrates his magical power, Marshall not only dries objects but also buildings and people, with the latter just being dehydrated as they get their water desiccated, with the buildings turning into pure sand. This drain almost all of the ethernano of the target. Modes Desert Drive (砂漠ドライブ Sabaku Doraibu) Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu) Iron Sand Mode (砂の滅竜魔法・砂鉄集 (アイロン・サンド・モード) Airon Sando Mōdo lit. Sand Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Sand Gathering) Gallery Trivia *The picture is based off of the Suna Suna no Mi from the One Piece Series. *Its description was reforced by both Aru & Persona, sure to give them credit. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities